Sometimes Love is Complicated
by KevinsGirl03112
Summary: This takes place in the 7th season right after Eric's open heart surgery Lucy thinks that Kevin is going to propose. Does he? If he doesn't what will she do? Sorry the story is not double spaced!
1. Invitation and Preperations

A/N: This story takes place shortly after the episode: Heart of the Matter. Focusing around Lucy and Kevin's Relationship.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a sunny morning about 6:30 am. In the Camden house everyone was already awake. Eric (age 47) was just recovering from open heart surgery. Annie (age 46) was cooking as usual. Lucy, Ruthie, and Simon were getting ready for school. Lucy (age 20), now in collage, is training to be a minister at the local collage, Crawford University. Simon (age 16) is in high school and was on restriction for running an escort dating business at his school. Ruthie (age 12) was in Jr.High School and was trying to get through one day at a time. Kevin (age 25), Lucy's boyfriend, was getting ready, in the garage apartment, for his shift at the Glen Oak Police Station. Lucy had recently told Kevin the she was ready to become His wife. Kevin decided to wait until sometime special and surprise Lucy with his proposal. Ben (age 23), Kevin's brother, was in town because of Eric's open heart surgery and does not know when to leave. Robbie (age 22) had been living with the Camdens for the past 2 years. And last but not least, the twins, Sam and David (age 4), were playing in there room. Lucy and Ruthie descended from the stairs to the kitchen. Where their Mom, Annie, was setting up for breakfast. "Hey. Good Morning you two." Annie said. "Morning" Ruthie replied as she walked out of the house. "Well she was in a hurry. Good Morning, Mom." Lucy said as Kevin walked in. "Good Morning, Sweetie" Kevin said as he kissed Lucy. "I'll leave you too alone" Annie said as she walked upstairs. Lucy and Kevin started making-out when Ben walked in the back door. "Awwww, look it's the lovebirds." ,Ben said as he stared at Lucy and Kevin," You know ever since the thing at the hospital you guys are like make-out city." "SHUT UP" Kevin and Lucy said in unison. "Anyways, I have to go to work, Bye." Kevin said as he grabbed an apple off of the kitchen table and walked out the door. Lucy followed Him only out to her car.  
~*~ Later that day~*~ Lucy was in her car driving. When her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Lucy said "Hey Sweetie" Kevin replied to Her. "What's up? And is Sweetie becoming my new nickname? If so it's not like I mind" Lucy said, wondering why he had called. "First of all, I like the nickname Sweetie, because you are a sweetie. And second of all I called to see if you want to go out to dinner with me, just the two of us." Kevin said with a little chuckle. "Sure, I'd love to. What time will you pick me up?" Lucy said excitedly. "I'll pick you up around 7o'clock. And this is a fancy restaurant so dress up really nice" Kevin said as he smiled. "Don't I always look nice?" Lucy said with a laugh. "I'll see you tonight, I love you, Sweetie" He replied emphasizing the word "Sweetie". "Bye, Love you too." She said as she hung up. As she drove home she thought about what would happen at dinner. She thought that Kevin might ask her to marry Him tonight. All the clues pointed that way. I mean he had said they were going to a "fancy place" and "just the two of them". So Lucy decided that tonight was the night that it would happen. Tonight Kevin would finally propose.  
~*~ Around 6:00pm at the Camdens' house~*~ Lucy was in her and Ruthie's attic bedroom getting ready. She thought she looked amazing considering it only took her 30 minutes to get ready. She was wearing a knee length maroon spaghetti strap dress, with a diamond necklace. Of course since she thought Kevin was finally going to propose she wanted to look amazing. Her hair was curled over her shoulders. As she was putting on her make-up someone knocked on her door. She went to answer it. It was her Dad, Eric. Although he had just overcome open heart surgery he was still very involved in his children's lives. He looked at Lucy she looked more beautiful than ever. She also looked happier than ever. "You look beautiful Luce, where are you going tonight?" He asked in awe of how she looked. "Kevin's taking me out somewhere fancy tonight. I think tonight might be the night." She replied with a glee of joy in her voice. "You mean.." Eric said as he was interrupted by Lucy. "Yes" She replied, giving a full smile. There was a sparkle in Lucy's bright blue eyes that told him she was really depending on this proposal. "Luce, I know you might not like what I am going to tell you but, Kevin might be waiting until Christmas, or Valentine's Day, or any other day. What I am trying to say is that He might not pop the question tonight, like you expect." Eric said trying not to hurt or discourage Lucy because she knew how much she loved Kevin. And how much Kevin loved her. "I know but I really think its tonight" Lucy said trying to keep her hopes up. Eric could tell that he wouldn't change his daughter's mind about this so he kissed her cheek and exited her room, letting her get back to putting her make-up on. About 5 minutes later, Ruthie walked into her room. She saw her sister. Her big sister, who she loved and looked up to, "So, where are you going all dressed up? Ruthie asked to break the silence. "Kevin and I are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner." Lucy said back to her little sister with a cheerful sound to her voice. "So is He really going to ask you "The Question?" Ruthie asked out of curiosity. Little did she know that her "Adopted Brother" Robbie had been listening to the conversation. "Can I speak to Snookie (Robbie's nickname for Ruthie)?" Robbie asked as he walked into the attic bedroom. Once Robbie and Ruthie were safely in the hall, out of Lucy's hearing range. Robbie began to whisper to her. "You shouldn't be putting that idea in Lucy's head. She might not get what she wants." He said to Ruthie, in a disappointed tone. "You mean He's not going to propose tonight?" Ruthie asked, very shocked at what Robbie had said. "Look I don't know when Kevin is going to ask the question. And frankly I really wouldn't put the idea in you sister's head because she might expect a proposal and not get it tonight." He said in a worried voice. After a few more moments of talking with Robbie, Ruthie headed back into her bedroom, to find that Lucy was slipping on her high heels. "I just need to get my books and I'll be out of your way" Ruthie said, feeling very guilty for what she said. "No, Ruthie you can stay." Lucy replied as she looked into the mirror. "No, that's okay thanks though." Ruthie replied back. Afraid to stay because she felt something might slip out of her mouth about "the proposal".  
~*~ Meanwhile in the Garage Apartment*~* Ben walked into the bathroom finding his older brother putting on clone and a tie. He was wearing a traditional dress shirt and pants, with a blue tie. He looked very nice. Like something big was about to happen. "Hey Kev, man where are you going all dressed up?" Ben asked in a very relaxed sort of way. "I am taking Lucy out to dinner." Kevin replied calmly. "So you're finally going to propose to her aren't you?" Ben asked smiling. "No, Ben I'm not. I am just taking Lucy out for a nice dinner," Kevin said very taken back from what Ben had asked," Wait you do think Lucy is expecting a proposal? "Well did you say anything about the question?" He asked sounding very worried. "No" Kevin replied simply. "Well than no sweat, Bro, I doubt she even is thinking about It.", Ben replied trying to hide his worried expression from Kevin," Have a nice time."  
~*~ 7:00pm at the Camdens' house~*~ It was 7o'clock. Lucy heard a knock at the door. It startled her from her thoughts. The thoughts about what she and Kevin's life would be like together and how Kevin would get down on one knee and ask Lucy to marry him. She opened the door the find Kevin standing right in front of her, speechless because of Lucy's beauty. "You look wonderful, Luce" He said in amazement. He offered her his arm. "Thank you" she replied as she took the arm Kevin had offered her. 


	2. Dinner and a Proposal, Hopefully

Chapter Two All day Kevin had waited to see Lucy, until Ben put the idea that Lucy may be wanting a proposal tonight. After that moment, he no longer wanted to see Lucy that night. When he knocked on Lucy's door, he was stunned at her gorgeousness. He told her she was beautiful and she thanked him. But as they walked out of the house and to his car, Kevin could tell Lucy was anxious about something.  
~*~ At the Restaurant~*~ Lucy and Kevin arrived at a restaurant called "Another Life". The restaurant's name made Lucy think, for a brief moment, about her and Kevin's new life after they got married. Kevin stepped out of the car and ran around to open the door for his girlfriend. They made their to the fancy doors. The doors made Lucy think back to when she was a child. She always had imagined doors like these to belong to a palace. Kevin opened the door for Lucy. "After you." He told her as she stepped inside. When they entered Kevin thought for sure he had heard Lucy gasp. She looked around herself. The walls were covered in fancy paintings. There was a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the dining hall. She truly thought this was a palace. They both walked up to the front desk where the receptionist stood. The receptionist looked to be between the ages of 35- 40. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a diamond hair clip. "Reservations for Kinkirk" Kevin said in a manly and bold voice. "Are you Kevin?" The middle aged women asked. Kevin nodded back as to say "yes". "Right this way." She instructed. Lucy and Kevin stayed right behind the women until they reached the table. Kevin walked over to pull out Lucy's chair. "Thank you" Lucy said as Kevin finished pulling out her chair. "Your waitress will be right with you" She told them as she lay to menus in front of them. Lucy watched Kevin nervously behind the menu. Kevin could tell that something was up with Lucy. But although he still had the tiniest thought she might think he was going to propose, he tried to ignore it. "So, do you like it so far?" Kevin said to break the unbarring silence. "I love it! You didn't have to do all of this." She said back with a sweet smile. The rest of the dinner came and went with small talk between the two. 


End file.
